


Care to...?

by Prince_Edward_The_13th



Category: Sadenti
Genre: Anal, Gay Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Sadenti IRL, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Edward_The_13th/pseuds/Prince_Edward_The_13th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Ex have the house to themselves.<br/>Just a sex scene, no story here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care to...?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first sex scene/smut thing I've written, so please, to the maybe 4 people who might read it, PLEASE!! give me some feedback. Even something as simple as a thumbs up or down.  
> I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

“Chris, are you even listening to me!?” Ex asked, breaking Christopher’s secret stare at his boyfriend’s ass. The black-and-crimson haired man turned his head, keeping his hands in the dishwater, to frown at Chris where he sat.

“Uhh, yes?” Chris said uncertainly, meeting Ex’s frown. 

“Pffft. Yeah right.” Ex grunted, turning back to the dish he was washing. “If you don’t care about it, then just say so.”

“I was listening!” Chris said indignantly, standing as he did so. “But I was distracted for a second.” 

With a sigh, Ex put the pan on the draining board and dried his hands, before turning to face the 6’6’’ blonde giant. “Yeah? By what?” He asked, raising an eyebrow as Chris walked up to him.

“This.” Chris grinned as he wrapped his arms around Ex, sliding his hands down his back to rest on Ex’s butt. He pulled his boyfriend closer, grinding their hips together. “And what I want to do with it.” He whispered into Ex’s ear, nibbling on its tip as he gently began to massage Ex’s lower cheeks. 

Blushing, Ex half-heartedly tried to push away. “You shouldn’t say that here. People could hear you.” He backed up until his legs touched the counter behind him, Chris keeping him pinned there.

“No-ones here but you and me. Everyone’s at work, or at Calla’s game. We have hours before anyone comes home.” He cocked his head to one side, smirking down at Ex. “And I can think of something better than doing housework.”

“What if someone came home early?” Ex managed to breathe as Chris went to town, tracing kisses along his jaw. One of Chris hands found its way to the front of Ex’s pants and started to gently stroke him through his jeans. “Or if-“ Chris smothered his words with his mouth, kissing him until they were both panting for air. Looking breathlessly into Chris’s eyes, Ex took a moment to find his voice. “My room. Now.” He tried to push Chris away from the counter towards his room, but Chris just held him there, Ex’s size no use against the sheer bulk of Chris. 

“I wanna do it right here.” He quickly leant in and kissed Ex again, grabbing him by his hips and lifting him up to seat him on top of the newly cleaned counter. His hands slid under Ex’s shirt, roaming over his chest quickly, before pulling the black t-shirt over Ex’s head, momentarily breaking their kiss. He was back in a heartbeat, invading Ex’s mouth with his tongue. 

Breaking away, Chris traced a line of kisses down Ex’s neck, eliciting a reserved moan when he sucked on Ex’s collarbone. Pushing him back by the shoulders, Chris made Ex lie back on the counter as he moved to an exposed nipple, swirling it around in his mouth. Replacing his mouth with a hand, Chris moved over to attend the other pink nub. Ex moaned as Chris lightly nipped with his teeth, smirking at the cute noises Ex was making.

Moving lower, Chris undid Ex’s belt, pulling his jeans and briefs down just enough to expose Ex’s semi-erect member. “Chris, you don’t have to-ahh!” Ex moaned as Chris suckled at the tip to stop his protest.

“Want to.” He growled, and Ex shivered at the rich sound. Licking at the underside, Chris inhaled deeply, revelling in Ex’s scent. “You always smell so good here.” He mumbled before taking Ex back into his mouth.

“Don’t -mmm- say that. Its -ahh- embarrassing!” Ex said, still trying to keep from moaning too loudly. Chris took his boyfriends vocal reluctance as a challenge, and as Ex began to harden completely in his mouth, tried to think of what it was that Ex did to make blowjobs so enjoyable. He was way out of his comfort zone, but wanted to make Ex feel good. He tried bobbing up and down, and grinned at the moan he got, but that was about all it did. Swirling his tongue around Ex’s tip got a better reaction as Ex grabbed at Chris’ hair, entwining his fingers in the blonde mop as he guided Chris up and down his shaft. But it still wasn’t enough; there had to be something else he could do. 

As Ex pushed him down again, Chris began to hum, his mouth vibrating gently as his tongue squirmed along the underside. “Ah! Nng, Chris!” Ex panted, unconsciously bucking his hips at the new sensation. 

Finally pulling back, Chris tasted Ex’s salty pre, and with a wicked thought, slid up Ex’s body to kiss him again. Ex’s eyes widened as he realised what Chris was doing, but he was too late to stop him as Chris invaded his mouth with his tongue, sharing the taste. He kept kissing Ex while he pushed Ex’s jeans and briefs all the way off the younger man.

“Chris.” Ex groaned as the blonde pulled away. “You shouldn’t do things like that.” He complained half-heartedly. It was difficult to be serious when Chris had made him feel so good. 

Chris chuckled as he moved his head back down Ex’s body. “Silly boy. Next you’ll be saying I shouldn’t do this.” Ex was too late to stop the pleasured grunt that rose from his throat as Chris lapped at his hole. Every time the wet organ pressed at the puckered entrance, a surge of arousal shot straight to his cock, and Ex couldn’t but moan openly as Chris wrapped a hand around him, stroking slowly. Chris grinned as he felt Ex wrap his legs around his shoulders, pulling the blonde harder into his supple cheeks.

As he continued to eat out Ex’s ass, Chris stretched one long arm up to Ex’s mouth, fingers spread, and Ex instinctively began to suck on one. Then another. And finally a third one. He worked his tongue around the fingers, making sure that he got each of them coated with his saliva. He knew that they would need it.

It wasn’t too long before Chris pulled his fingers back, and replaced his mouth with them, probing at Ex’s tight hole with a slick digit. He kept jerking Ex off as he slipped a finger inside, working it around gently. He hardly waited before he pushed a second finger in, but he stopped as Ex clenched down on them with a grunt. 

Chris slowly stroked Ex’s cock, coaxing him to relax, and when he did, Chris began to slowly work his fingers in and out, loosening Ex up. Pushing in all the way to his knuckles, Chris paused, letting Ex get used to the insertion as the younger man panted from the sensations coursing from his ass. 

“Hnng! Ooooh, Ah!” Ex wailed as Chris rubbed against his prostate, slowly scissoring his fingers. “Chris! I’ll-“ He warned his boyfriend, trying to keep himself in check, which became easier when Chris stopped stroking his hard length. He released a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding, but gasped again as Chris prodded his special spot again. 

Happy with his progress, Chris pulled his fingers almost all the way out, before pressing them in again, this time working his third finger in with them. He grinned at the way that Ex squirmed on top of the kitchen counter, and slid his free hand up Ex’s body to playfully tweak his nipples. He wasn’t disappointed at the long, low moan that Ex responded with. 

“…”

Chris’ eyebrows shot up at the slight noise; Ex had tried to say something, and Chris had a good feeling he knew what. “I can’t hear you.” He teased, raising his head to tantalisingly lick the underside of Ex’s hard cock, all the way from the base to the tip.

“…please.” Ex said again, slightly louder. 

Wrapping his lips around Ex’s engorged member, Chris looked up Ex’s body, revelling in the lust he saw in his boyfriends eyes. “Hmm?” He hummed mischievously.

With an adorable moan, Ex threw an arm over his eyes, before he called out, “Fuck me! Please! Just fuck me already!” 

Giving a final suck, Chris pulled off with a little ‘pop’, pulling his fingers out of Ex’s now stretched hole as well. “As you desire.” He purred into Ex’s ear, nipping the tip with his teeth a little harder than he knew he should have.

Stepping back, Chris whipped off his shirt and shucked his pants and boxers quickly. He pulled out the bottom drawer of the counter, glad that he had listened to Lulu’s advice, and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He wasted no time in popping the cap and oiling himself up, even working some into Ex’s exposed hole. The younger man stiffened at the touch of the cold liquid, but quickly relaxed as Chris’ massaging fingers warmed him up again.

“Chris.” Ex growled, growing impatient. 

With a chuckle, Chris grabbed Ex by the hips and pulled him, sliding him off the counter and against his own body. Ex wrapped his legs around Chris’ hips, and he moaned slightly as something prodded against his back entrance. 

“And I never even touched it.” Ex mumbled, reaching down to shift Chris’ already stiff member into a better position. Slowly, letting gravity draw him down, Ex took Chris inside. Despite all the preparation Chris has put him through, Ex grimaced in pain as his inner walls were spread even wider apart. He tried to breath normally, resisting the urge to tighten up, and Chris let out a low rumble of pleasure as Ex’s muscles fluttered around his cock.

Keeping himself in check, Chris helped Ex slide down his organ, supporting his boyfriend’s weight with his hands on Ex’s soft buttocks. Whenever Ex gasped with discomfort, Chris would gently raise him back up slightly, before easing him back down, slowly working Ex down until he felt their hips touch.

Panting slightly, Ex relaxed in Chris’ arms, holding the big man’s shoulders to stop from falling backwards. The pain was already fading, and when Chris rolled his hips, gently bucking into Ex, the younger man couldn’t stop the throaty moan from escaping his lips. 

“You ready?” Chris asked him, leaning in and sucking on his collar bone.

“Its-hah- too late to back ou-wwwwwwww!” He cried as Chris turned them around, and the big blond man jumped slightly to sit on the bench. Ex wasn’t really hurt, more surprised at the sudden movement. Chris lay back underneath him, his entire body on display, making Ex inhale sharply at the prime example of masculinity that lay beneath him. He’d intimately explored every inch of lightly tanned skin over and over again, but whenever he saw the beauty of Christopher’s body, he found himself as breathless as the first time. Resting on his knees, Ex leaned forward, running his hands up the tightly muscled torso, tracing each contour with his fingertips. His hips lifted slightly as he leaned further forward, bringing his hands to Chris’ large pecs, lightly kneading them with his fingers. He smirked at the face Chris made at that, as the blonde man panted from the stimulation, squirming underneath Ex. 

“Ex…I-AHH!” Chris almost shouted as Ex roughly twisted both his nipples at once, bucking his hips reflexively. Ex groaned at the sensation of the rough thrust, resting his weight back on Chris’ hips. “What the hell!?” Chris grumbled at him, rubbing at his chest lightly as he pouted. “That hurt.” He said childishly. 

Ex wasn’t listening anymore. That had felt good. He lifted himself up, almost all the way off of Chris’ cock, before letting gravity kick in and sinking back down. He set himself a slow rhythm, leaning forward again to make it a little easier, resting his hands back on Chris’ chest. 

Chris let him go, putting his hands on Ex’s thighs as he enjoyed the feeling of Ex’s tight ass sliding up and down his cock. Speeding up his movements a bit, Ex panted in lust, fully giving in to his growing need, no longer trying to restrain his pleasured cries. The initial pain had disappeared completely, and numbing pleasure flooded through his lower body. 

At one point, as he began his descent, he was delightfully surprised by Chris thrusting up to meet him, their hips smacking together. With his legs dangling over the edge of the kitchen counter, however, Chris wasn’t able to start a good rhythm, so he settled instead for kneading his hands into Ex’s cheeks, helping to lift him up and down.

“Fuck! OH, GOD! AH!” Ex’s voice rose as he pounded himself faster, taking Chris’ in with long strokes. He threw his head back as he kept calling out his pleasure, making Chris grunt with the weight behind every downward thrust. I can’t believe we’re screwing in the kitchen. The thought flew across his mind, but he found himself unable to care.

Ex gasped suddenly as Chris’s cock landed a direct hit on his prostate. He stopped his movements completely as his mouth silently formed an “O” in his ecstasy. Slowly, Ex began to grind his hips into Chris, doing his best to stimulate the bundle of nerves within. 

Suddenly, Chris thrust into him again, wiggling them towards the edge of the counter, before the muscled blonde managed to gain enough purchase to stand them up again, Ex clinging on with his legs around his boyfriends waist, and his arms thrown around his back. “Haa…ng…Chris.” Ex complained at his inability to work Chris’ length deeper. 

“I know.” Chris rumbled huskily. He put Ex down quickly, spinning the younger man around in his lusty daze, positioning him against the counter, before thrusting deeply inside. He met no resistance as he split Ex open wide, both of them grunting as he did. Pounding away with long stroke, Chris didn’t hold back as he filled the air with the sound of his skin smacking against Ex. Every time he bottomed out, Ex gave a rich moan. A moan that was music to Chris’ ears; the sound drove him wild, urging him to thrust harder, faster.

Every time Chris slammed his hips into Ex, the younger man was overwhelmed as sparks of rapture coursed from his hips, swarming his brain. The onslaught of pleasure kept him from noticing Chris pull him a step away from the counter, but he felt it when the bigger man wrapped a big hand around his own stiff organ, stroking him in time with his thrusting.

“MMM! FUC- AHHHH! Chris….I’m, hah, almost.” Ex tried to warn. His words spurred Chris on all the more, as he began to thrust with even more fervour.

No longer able to form coherent thoughts, Ex moaned with reckless abandon as the pleasure built in his core, pooling in his chest and swelling in his crotch. With Chris jack-hammering in from behind, and still jacking him off, Ex shot over the edge into ecstasy, painting the edge of the white.

With Ex’s velvet walls rippling around him in orgasm, Chris couldn’t hold on any longer. With a final hard thrust all the way in, he came, a deep, rich groan rumbling from his chest as he did so. He held himself deep inside Ex, pressing his chest into the younger man’s back to bask in the warmth of his boyfriend.

They stood there, together, for a few minutes as they caught their breath. 

“That was incredible.” Ex managed, twisting his neck around to kiss Chris. They shared a quick kiss before Chris pulled away, still panting. 

“Yeah.” He gulped. “Hold on.” He said. Before Ex could question him, Chris pulled them both up, still joined at the hip, and walked them around to the sink, where he grabbed a few tissues from the box. He pulled out, tissues ready to catch his semen as some of it oozed out of Ex’s stretched hole. He quickly wiped himself off and did his best to collect the mess he’d made inside Ex.

“Hnng…Chris, don’t bother yourself. I’ll need to shower anyway.” Ex told him.

“Oh…You want any help in there?” Chris asked him, waggling his eyebrows when Ex turned to look at him.

“You are the one who made the mess.” Ex told him, but he grinned as he did. He stiffened suddenly, and his eyes widened, and the smirk dropped from Chris’ face. What now?

“Ex?”

“The…The counter.” Ex turned in abject horror, taking in the mess that he had made on the side of the counter.

Chris followed his gaze, and he couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight. “Mmm, I think I like the new colour. It suits the walls.” He joked, stepping back as Ex rounded on him, fist raised.

“Get back here! This is all your fault anyway.” He scolded. 

“My fault!?”

“I wanted to do it in the bed, but no! We had to do it right here!” 

“Aww, but look how much you liked it.” Chris teased, stepping in and hugging Ex. He held the younger man tightly to his bare chest, keeping him there despite Ex’s struggling.

“Let me go, you bi-“ He froze. Chris froze. Both of them turned their head towards the hallway that lead to the front door.

“EX!? We’re home!” Lulu’s voice called from the front door. “Is Chris here too?” 

“Duh.” Came a different voice, a mans voice. “His car is in the driveway.” Ben said.

The naked pair scrambled to grab their clothes, ducking behind the counter to hide. There was a knock down the hallway as Lulu rapped her knuckles on Ex’s door. “Ex? Are you here?” 

“Upstairs!” Chris hissed at Ex.

“The counter!” Ex hissed back, desperately wiping at it with a tissue. 

“Leave it! There’s no time!” 

“But Ben will see it!”

“Ex! Come on!” Chris tugged at Ex’s arm, trying to pull him away.

“Hi guys, what ya doing?” Came a chirpy voice, and Ex looked up in shock at Lulu, who had leant over the counter. 

“…”

“…”

She looked at them, seemingly puzzled. “I told you we were back.”

“Skirt, Lulu.” Ben called tiredly, and Ex heard his footsteps trudge from the hallway into the kitchen. They were still hidden behind the counter, but there was no escaping now. 

“I’m not asking you to look there.” She shot back over her shoulder, but she straightened up, and pulled her skirt back down.

“With that underwear, it’s like a bullseye.” He paused, and Ex held his breath. This was it. His face was already flushing with embarrassment. “Did you find Ex and Chris?” Ex kept holding his breath as he heard a Ben pull out a chair from the table, and sit in it. 

“Hmmm.” She said thoughtfully, leaning over the counter again. “Did you find the lube in the bottom drawer?” She whispered to Chris, who nodded at her. “Did you put it back?” Another nod. She straightened back up, with a big grin. “They were in Ex’s room.” She paused for a moment. “Hey, Ben, let’s go get a burger. You drive.” She said, turning around. 

“But you just said you wanted-“

“I’m a woman. I changed my mind, sue me.” She said, and Ex could imagine her shrugging her shoulders as she made her demands. “Come on. I’ll pay.”

“Ugh, no that’s alright. I just took my shoes is all.” Ex heard the jingle of keys as they were thrown to Lulu. “Can you start the car? I’ll be out in a sec.” 

Finally breathing as he heard two sets of feet walk down the hallway, Ex looked over at Chris, who was staring back, wide eyed. They heard someone bang on their door, and Ben yelled at the empty room. “We’re going out to grab a burger, do you want anything?” He waited for a response before knocking again. “Ex? Chris?” Ex was sure he would hear Ben calling out in confusion any moment, before he heard the car horn blaring, and Lulu shouting in the distance for Ben to hurry up. With a grumble, Ben hurried out, and they heard the door close with a slam.

After a moment of silence, Ex glared over at Chris. “You planned this all along.” Chris hung his head guiltily. “More than that, Lulu helped you plan this little escapade!” He growled at his boyfriend.

“…sorry.” Chris mumbled. He stiffened as Ex leaned in, and jumped when he nipped at his ear playfully. 

“Don’t be. Just…Just tell me next time.”

Chris perked up. “Next time?”

Ex chuckled at him. “When the sex is that good, there’s definitely a next time.” He stood up, still a little wobbly, and help Chris to his feet. “Now, I believe you were going to carry me to the shower.” 

“Carry you?” Chris repeated, a little puzzled. 

“Otherwise, I could just shower alone.” Ex said, turning away coyly. 

Less than a second later, Ex hummed happily as Chris scooped him up in his big arms, and held him to his chest. “I guess I could keep you company.” He rumbled, kissing Ex’s hair gently.

Ex smiled up at him, but before he could speak, his faced turned to surprise when he felt something poking him from underneath. “Uh…” He laughed then, grinning gleefully at Chris, “Easy there. Lets get to the shower first.” He giggled until Chris smothered his mouth with a kiss.

“But I wanna do it here.” Chris growled playfully, stopping at the foot of the stairs. 

“Chris!” Ex barked. “Shower! Now!” He commanded, and chuckled when the blonde man complied.

“I just can’t win, can I?”

“I let you win just 5 minutes ago!”


End file.
